


Learning to Live

by Hamilton_relentless



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Denial, M/M, Pining, Revolution, War, gradual feelings, idk - Freeform, probably eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_relentless/pseuds/Hamilton_relentless
Summary: Samuel Seabury is a young adult who is openly against the American revolution; he often gives speeches to the patriots, which earns him a strong dislike among them. Charles Lee is one of the patriots that probably dislikes him the most. However, when the revolution comes inevitably, these two will learn to love the companionship of the other.





	

Samuel Seabury knew that speaking out against the revolution was a dangerous job on account of the English, so naturally he had wondered why he had been stupid enough to accept the position. Yes, he was one who loved voicing his opinions, but he was not a soldier and he winced quite easily; that part comes into place due to the patriots being very close-minded and rowdy. Things were often thrown at him, he was often threatened, and even hit a few times. He was fast, though, and managed to escape with maybe a bruise or two each time.

Sam stood on top of an old beer barrel as the sun was starting to disappear beyond the landscape, casting a light darkness over the streets. Lamps were being lit to give out light, which made Samuel unusually calmed. His face was well-known around this area, but not very much liked; still, it was enough to start to build a crowd. He cleared his throat, standing straighter as his blue eyes scanned the crowd. he saw most of the regulars, already drunk and angry. he sighed quietly, before continuing. He spoke loudly and clearly, arguing on the English's behalf; an hour of this passed with only mild yelling and attempted fights, before Samuel realized now was the time to go. it had become completely dark by this time, he noted, as he jumped off of the barrel and briskly walked for a small street.

He did not get far, however, as a larger man began to follow him. he had seen this man in fights, and he automatically knew that he did not want to be a victim. he walked faster, swiftly turning down a narrow ally. He looked back at the man, who had to be in his forties; "sir, please, I don't want any trouble." He spoke coolly and calmly, keeping his chin up. The man raised an eyebrow. "Yet ye wanta claim that Britain ain't done nothin'?!" He spat, cornering Samuel. He breathed softly, before quickly ducking under the mans large and beefy arm, which attempted to swing and grab him, and he ran. 

Sam was small for his age; He had always been small. This was one of the rare times that it came into use- he was fast. Faster than most, even. He kept running, stealing a glance over his shoulder to see if the man was still chasing him, which indeed he was. Sam had always been agreeable, why couldn't these people see that? No, instead he was always forced to run or to escape the vicious tendencies of these men, most of whom were soldiers. Samuel was fast, which is why he was quite surprised and bewildered to see that the man was quickly gaining up on him. Most people had retired for the night, not to mention that they were in a part of town whereas many people didn't come occasionally. He looked up to see a dead end; seriously, how stupid could he be?! Him and his damn thoughts that consumed him had just earned him to probably being beaten badly, or worse, beaten to death. 

He panted softly, whipping around to face the man. Sam recognized the angry expression on the mans face, which only terrified him beyond what his words could describe. He was silently praying, his feet instinctively moving back until they suddenly couldn't any longer as his back was pressed firmly to the brick wall. The man approached, a grin plastered to his face. "Yer words don' mean much when ya a little wimp-" he grabbed Sam's shirt, yanking it forward and upwards as to get a better angle of his features. Sam watched in horror as the man raised his beefy fist, aiming it at his face- Sam's eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to prepare for the blow.

When it came, Sam only made a weak noise; it hurt, it burned like hell, and it knocked him to the cold, hard ground. Little whimpers left his mouth as he not only felt blood running from his nose, but he also tasted it in his mouth. His face became numb, only a sharp searing pain left him there. he heard a satisfied cackle, before another noise caught his attention; a scream. For a moment he had mistaken it as his own, thinking that the man had stricken him again, but Sam did not feel any pain this time. He mustered up the courage to open his eyes, seeing the man laying across from him with an even bloodier face. This caused the terrified Sam to jump back as he ignored the throbbing pain , looking up and around. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, since the punch made him see lights, before he caught sight of a figure standing above him. He squinted, quickly pulling himself up. The moonlight shined on his hero's face, and he recognized a man that often stood in the front of the crowd for his speeches. He opened his mouth to thank the man, but nothing came out.

The new man raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "I just possibly saved your life, and I don't even get a thank you? By the way, That punch looked like it really hurt." He snicked softly. Sam was confused; this man didn't seem to be nice, and as far as he knew, he was often feared. "Well, erm, thank you I suppose? I must admit, I'm quite surprised that you followed us and helped- why didn't you stop him before he nearly obliterated my face then?" Sam snapped. He knew that that probably a bad idea, but he wasn't going to praise him. 

The man shrugged. "Several reasons; You're always spewing bullshit, so I thought a good punch in the mouth might teach you to watch it. Also, I'm all for watching fights. Once I realized that you were a pussy and you weren't going to fight back, I stepped in. I may hate everything you stand for, but I must say, your rants are probably the funniest things- They're just so stupid, it's hilarious!" He laughed a little as Sam shot him a quick glare. He immediately looked back at the ground, knowing that This man could kill him without any witnesses. His eyes wondered to the unconscious body of the man only a few feet away from him and he felt a sickness coming to him. He looked back up at the taller man who had 'saved' him. "What's your name? Mine is Samuel Seabury."

A few minutes of silence passed as Sam took in the man's appearance; He was tall and light skinned, piercing brown eyes and jet black hair that tumbled to the side of his face. He wasn't overly muscular, but Sam could tell that this was a man to be scared of. Finally, the silence was broken as the man stated his name;

"Charles Lee."

**Author's Note:**

> // Hey guys! This is from my wattpad, Rainbowkitty86, so don't worry if you see it there! This is like my first fanfic ever, and leebury is one of my top ships soooo... yeah! Please leave a comment on ideas you may want to happen in the future; I'll give credit if you do!
> 
> Also, this fanfic is currently updating randomly, but I promise there will soon be an updated schedule! Please leave a comment, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Buh bye!


End file.
